Eggman's Pizza Palace
by Scotty CF
Summary: Sonic and the team are happily spending some summer vacation time together when they see a pizza place is just celebrating it's grand opening that day, but what a surprise it will be when they learn who cooks...


Sonic the Hedgehog in: Eggman's Pizza Palace

**Written by: C. E. Rodriguez **

**2002 **

= = = = =

**Author's note: Welcome to yet another one of my hedgehog stories. This one was all my sister Bijou's idea. I'm just writing it with my style, of course. In this story, Sonic and the team are happily spending some summer vacation time together when they see a pizza place is just celebrating it's grand opening that day. Sonic and his crew give it a shot, but what a surprise it will be when they learn who cooks the pizzas. Anyway, on with the show! I will now open the curtains for you to enjoy my story. Let's run! [ZOOM!]  **

= = = = =

The sun was high and hot because it was the hot days of summer, but there's nothing like the summertime for Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends as they together relive their adventure. There was peace now after that time, but they made it a summer project to go through it again. 

The blue blur ran passed the jungle, swinging on vines, jumping cliffs, attacking dangerous robots, and avoiding the water, so don't think he's Tarzan. He is Sonic the Hedgehog and he at last made it to a certain place where he saw Shadow in a tree. 

"Not that blue hedgehog again! Of all places..." Shadow said to himself. 

"I found you, faker!" Sonic said, pointing toward him. 

"Faker?" Shadow asked, and then he spoke to him. "I think you're the fake hedgehog around here. You're comparing yourself to ME? Ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake!" 

Sonic was furious and he ran toward him. "I'll make you eat those words!" He said. 

Shadow jumped down to the ground, ready to attack and the two hedgehogs faced each other, just like they did before, but then suddenly, Shadow's stomach growled. Sonic stopped, and he was surprised to hear his stomach do the same. 

"Maybe I should eat those words after all." Shadow said to himself, and then he faced Sonic. 

"Alphabet soup, anyone?" Sonic asked everyone, including you readers out there. 

Just then, the rest of the team appeared and they gathered together. 

"Hey, I thought this is when you boys fight." Amy Rose said, wondering what went wrong. 

"Yeah, but we're really hungry." Sonic told her, shrugging. 

"Hungry again?" Amy asked, "You all had breakfast this morning, remember?" 

"Well, yeah, but…" Sonic began, and then the red echidna spoke. 

"Those pancakes were mushy." Knuckles recalled. 

"Besides, it's lunch time!" Tails told them the good news. "It's break time!" 

"Hooray!" Everyone cheered, except for Shadow who was quiet. 

"So, what are we having?" Rouge asked, curiously. 

"Well, I have a suggestion," Tails said, "There is a new pizza place opening today. It's a grand opening. Here, check it out, Sonic." Tails gave him a piece of paper, which said it was true. 

Sonic licked his lips, and then he turned to Tails. "Good work, Tails. You saved us!" 

"Thanks." Tails said, proudly. 

"Let's all go together!" Amy giggled, trying to hug Sonic, but he escaped, hiding behind Shadow. 

Then Rouge turned to Knuckles, smiling. "Why don't you come along, Knuckles? We could hold hands under the table." She said, quietly. 

"YUCK!" Knuckles said, and then the others turned to him. 

"What? I thought you liked pizza." Sonic said. 

"I do when I'm alone." Knuckles told him, stepping away from the white bat. 

"I like salads better. I'm a vegetarian." Shadow admitted, quietly. 

"They'll have veggie pizzas too, salads and everything." Tails told him. 

"Then it's all settled." Sonic said to them, "We're all going there together."  

"I can't go." Shadow said, and then Sonic turned to him. 

"Why not? You're hungry, aren't you?" Sonic asked. 

"Sure, but I'm broke." 

"No problem, because Knuckles is going to pay for it." Sonic grinned at the echidna. 

"Why do I have to pay for this lunch?" Knuckles asked. 

"Because you're so good at it." Sonic replied. 

"Yeah!" Knuckles said, standing proudly. "I am good at it!" 

"Then let's all get going before we starve!" Amy said, and so they did.

Sonic and his friends were on their way to have their much needed lunch break. 

= = = = =

They soon arrived and Sonic was surprised at the name. 

"Eggman's Pizza Palace?" Sonic read the words with disbelief. "I don't believe it!" 

"Add it to 'Ripley's believe it or not.'" Tails said. 

"Mind as well as give it a try." Knuckles said, stepping forward. "We're here anyway." 

"Well, I don't know…" Sonic hesitated, doubting what could happen. 

"Come on, Sonic, I'll be with you." Amy told him, and then he blushed. 

"Right." He said, "I suppose it's worth a try. Let's go in." And so they did.  

"Hello, welcome to Eggman's Pizza Palace!" The waitresses greeted them. 

"Thanks." Sonic said, and then he stood in front of a sign, which said: _'Please pay here.' _

Knuckles ringed the bell until the manager appeared, and it was Omochao. 

"Hi! I'm Omochao, and I'm here to help." 

"Oh, bother." Knuckles sighed, and then he said, "I've got three hedgehogs, a fox, a bat and myself here for the pizza lunch today." 

"Wow, that's a whole crew!" Omochao said to him, "That'll be a total of $35.94. Plus tax, shipping and handling." 

"Shipping and handling?" Knuckles asked, "What on earth are you talking about?" 

"The pizza dough is shipped by truck," Omochao happily explained, "It is handled with the best and tender of care to make sure you are a satisfied customer. Eat it all up."  

"Yes, I'm sure we will." Knuckles said, and then he paid the bill. "Here you go." 

"Thank you," Omochao said, "The waitresses will be standing by to be of any service to you, even though this is a self-serve restraint. Enjoy your lunch here with us."  

"I just hope this place is smoke-free." Shadow said, looking for a sign. 

"Yes, it most certainly is. No smoking is allowed here." Omochao told him. 

"Yahoo!" The team all shouted, very thankful for clean air, as we all should be. 

And so it happened that our team settled down for lunch, each holding a plate and they selected their favorites. Sonic, Shadow, Amy and Tails all sat together at one table near a TV, and just as they sat down, the old black-and-white Outer Limits show started. Tails watched with interest, sipping his soda from a straw while Shadow began to eat his cheese pizza, with no meat. Amy held her plate, moving to sit down and then Sonic pulled the chair out for her to sit. 

"Oh, thank you, Sonic. You're such a gentleman." Amy said, and then she sat down. 

Sonic pushed the chair in for her and he was the last to sit down. 

"No problem." Sonic said, stirring the ice around his drink with a straw, hiding a smile.

Meanwhile, Knuckles was trying to decide which pizza slice to select and Rouge stood beside him, carefully choosing cherry tomatoes for her salad. Rouge lifted her eyes to the echidna and she saw him leaving to sit down at a nearby table. She followed him like a puppy. Knuckles sat down, relaxing now that he was all alone but when he opened his eyes he saw…

"You? Rouge!" Knuckles gasped with surprise. 

"Hello." Rouge said, smiling and then she began eating a slice of pizza. 

Then Knuckles stood up to leave. "This is outrageous! I'm gone." 

Rouge was not at all discouraged and she followed him to the next table. Knuckles sighed with relief, and then be took his first bite of pizza but then again, he saw her sitting with him. 

"Take a hint already and go eat in a cave with the rest of your kind." Knuckles said. 

"No, I'm quite comfortable here." Rouge said, after taking a sip of her ice tea. 

"Good, then I'll go somewhere else." Knuckles said, and then he stood up, leaving. 

The red echidna sat down, but he looked around before he felt that it was safe. There was no bat in sight and at last, he was alone, free and independent, without any worries… but then… 

"You again?" Knuckles asked, after Rouge sat down with him.  

"You thought you could get away that easy?" Rouge said, "Well, think again, Big Red." 

"Don't ever call me Big Red. It makes me burn." Knuckles warned her, quietly. 

"Do you need more ice in your drink?" Rouge asked. 

"No, I need for you to go take a hike. Now scram and don't follow me." Knuckles said, "Why don't you go powder your nose?" 

"Oh, I'm beautiful the way I am. Thank you." Rouge said, winking her eye. 

The echidna escaped but again, the bat followed with no signs of giving up. Knuckles went from one table to the next and likewise did Rouge, following him every step of the way. 

"There must be fifty tables in this place, but you're following me. Why?" Knuckles asked, as he yet again went to another table, and then he stood up as Rouge sat down. 

"Don't be such a porcupine." Rouge said, following him again to the next table. 

While all that was happening, Sonic and the others were enjoying their lunch together, watching the Outer Limits on TV. Little did they know that an episode was happening live right behind their backs as an echidna and a bat went from one table to the next. Sonic lifted his last slice of pizza in his hand, taking a bite and then the thought just came to him. 

"Hey, this is pretty good. I wonder who cooks it." Sonic said, and then he slurped his soda. 

"It would be nice to know, I guess." Amy said, and then they heard a voice. 

"I'm the cook, believe it or not!" And believe it or not, it was Dr. Eggman. 

The team turned and faced him with total and complete surprise to see Eggman indeed, the cook as he flipped the pizza in mid air, turning it like a real expert. 

"Eggman!" Sonic gasped, standing up with Tails close beside him. 

"He can't be the cook!" Amy disagreed, shaking her head, no. 

"Well, I am the cook." Eggman said, and then he asked, "Okay, folks, who would like to sample a new topping of mine called Egg Beat? It's delicious!" 

"We're going to beat outta here!" Sonic said, leaving. "I'm soiled gone!" 

He ran with Tails following him and Amy went with them. Shadow sighed and then he took the last of his salad lettuce in his mouth. Then he stood up and ran after the team, outside. 

"Thanks for coming and drop in again soon!" Eggman said, waving his hand goodbye. 

Then Knuckles noticed that the team was leaving. He stood up and took one last sip of his water and then he grabbed a slice of pizza before running out after them. Of course, Rouge followed him and together the team of Sonic ran off into an adventure, a journey into the unknown and ride of excitement. I would take you along to go with them but right now, the story ends and I close the curtains for this time. How about a round of applause, even a square of applause? 

= = = =

THE END 

**= = = = **

**Copyright: Sonic the Hedgehog and other related characters are owned by ****SEGA. This is only a story, which I wrote for sharing and not for moneymaking. So, please don't sue me! I am a poor and humble writer and mean no harm. Thanks.**

= = = = 


End file.
